doukutsufandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Story
WiiWare DSiWare |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, Nintendo Wii (WiiWare), Nintendo DS (DSiWare) |media = |requirements = Windows 98, 2000, or XP, DirectX 5.0+ |input = }} Cave Story (洞窟物語 Dōkutsu Monogatari) is an action-adventure platformer game released as freeware for PC, as well as downloadable titles over Nintendo's WiiWare and DSiWare shops. It was developed over five years solely by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. Upon the game's initial release on the internet, it began gaining popularity as an indie game and was praised for its compelling story and gameplay. The game takes place on a floating island, where the game's protagonist, Quote, awakens alone in a cave. He quickly finds out that the island is in peril, as a man known as The Doctor is attempting to take control of the Mimiga on the island and subsequently take over the planet's surface. The game will be remade for the Nintendo 3DS under the title Cave Story 3D in late 2011. Gameplay In Cave Story, the player solves platformer-style puzzles and defeats enemies using the equipped weapon. The player will eventually gather multiple weapons which they can switch between in combat; these weapons can be leveled up by collecting Energy Crystals, which can be obtained by defeating enemies. Weapons can be increased to level 3, but when Quote is hit by enemies, the weapons lose experience which must be gained again. Health and missile upgrades are scattered throughout the game's locations. Plot Some time prior to the start of the game (presumably multiple centuries), there is a kingdom in which there is a man with magical powers called Ballos. Ballos used his powers to help and lead the people of the kingdom; in turn, they loved him even more than their own king. Because of this, the king became jealous and had Ballos tortured. After his punishment, he went insane and his magical abilities were uncontrolled; in one night, Ballos reduced his family and the entire kingdom to dust. Because of this, Ballos's sister, Jenka, sealed him in the Mimiga Island, because she was unable to kill her own brother. A while later, Jenka's daughter, Misery, found Ballos and forced him to create the Demon Crown. Because of this, she was cursed to serve the wearer of the Demon Crown for eternity. At some point after this, Halda finds the Demon Crown and becomes the first bearer; Annachponae succeeds him. Ten Years Prior to Cave Story Ten years prior to the game's beginning, robot armies from the Surface descend upon the Mimiga Island to attain the Demon Crown. Countless Mimigas and humans alike are killed in the process. A being known as Miakid comes to possess the Demon Crown and reigns over the island; Quote and Curly Brace, Robot Soldiers, are sent to defeat him. It is known that the duo does fight Miakid, but it is unknown if it was they who defeated him. Sometime either prior or after this, the Mimiga eat the Red Flower, and in turn defeat the robots and attack the Surface. After these events, Fuyuhiko Date comes in possession of the Demon Crown. Events of Cave Story Category:Games